Mako's Chocolate Addiction
by SilverIcy
Summary: Crack Prompt: Mako is an indiscriminate addict. Cheap, Expensive, White, Milk, Dark, mixed in a spread, she doesn't care as long as she gets her fix. She'll gnaw on Hersey bars for breakfast, eat bonbons during meetings, keep tubs of Nutella under her bed and has hidden caches around the Shatterdome she defends with the rabid intensity of a mother bear. Just Chocolate...


The prompt: Either one of the following scenarios:

1) Mako is an indiscriminate addict. Cheap, Expensive, White, Milk, Dark, mixed in a spread, she doesn't care as long as she gets her fix. She'll gnaw on Hersey bars for breakfast, eat bonbons during meetings, keep tubs of Nutella under her bed and has hidden caches around the Shatterdome she defends with the rabid intensity of a mother bear.

2) Mako is a Connoisseur Addict. She'll wait for days or weeks, saving up her ration tickets. She'll dream of that one perfect box of Gourmet Handcrafted Chocolate night and day. Until it comes in and she takes it into her room to privately eat the shit out it, the smell, the texture of it melting on her tongue, the rich flavor.

Just Chocolate.

I chose to fill Number One prompt. I hope that this story is good enough. Please kindly comment on my story as this is my first time to writing Pacific Rim.

* * *

1. Hersery Bars.

Hersery bars were very cheap and could be easily found everywhere in the world especially the stores, workplaces and cafeterias all over the world, even Shatterdomes.

The Shatterdome cafeteria happened to have a large stock of the cheap chocolate bars.

When she was young orphan girl who was scared and lost in the nightmares, ended up adopted by Stacker. Stacker Pentecost was a first person introducing her to the wonderful world of the chocolate after her nightmare bouts.

She remembered well that in the very early morning her adopted father took her to the empty cafeteria, took something shaped in rectangle and tore the brown and silver package open. He smiled gently at her and asked her trying to taste the brown food. She faintly recalled that he said it tasted sweet and broke it into the small pieces. He gave a small piece to her.

She curiously took it in her small hand, cautiously putting the brown piece into her mouth.

Bam! Sink, Line and Hook. It banished a cold side-effect of her nightmares from her mind instantly. It melt on her tongue, and made her feeling warm and happy.

That's how Mako developed a sweet tooth for the chocolate. And it started her habit to eat Hersey Bars for breakfast.

* * *

2. Bonbons

She managed to sneak her tiny pieces of addiction into the meetings that she attended. Technically, she supposed not to bring the foods with her to the meetings.

But she was very smart, and of course sneaky, she chose bonbons because they were small enough fit in her large pockets in her jumpsuit. And the bonbon have a wide variety of chocolates from white to dark and different flavors that she enjoyed to sample with her taste buds.

She always made sure that she seated at a last row so no one saw that she was snacking on her tiny pieces of goodness whenever she was bored by their talk. Of course, Mako ate sparsely in order to not attracting the attention nor getting caught red-handed by the people.

Still, it was enough to satisfy her craving for a while.

* * *

3. Nutella

Her tongue happily traced the outline of a spoon, seeking out the goodness leftover stick on a spoon.

If any hot-blooded males saw her done to a spoon with her tongue, they would probably thinking of her tongue doing the naughty things to them especially their lower parts. And her adopted father nearly have a heart attack when he saw her like that.

Fortunately for her, no one witnessed her doing the naughty things to a spoon with her tongue because she was sitting on her bed alone in her personal room covering with her blanket, holding the brown creamy goodness in her hand.

Whatever she had a break and spent in her personal room, she was fishing out her favorite snack from her secret hidden cache full of the tabs containing Nutella under her bed.

She swooped the spoon into the plastic jar, then pulled a generous pile of the creamy goodness on a spoon and put it into her mouth. Mako sighed happily as another wonderful flavor exploded on her taste buds.

* * *

4. Godiva

What a such delicious texture of the dark chocolate that it made her tongue nearly seizing in bliss! Godiva was indeed lived up to its reputation being known for making these delicious and highly quality dark chocolates.

It was so worth a lot of credits that she patiently save and store in her bank for several months. Godiva chocolate was quite expensive and harder to deliver though the military channels. So, as Marshall's daughter, she pulled some connection to higher ups to laying her hands on the expensive chocolates.

It took a full month for a such small box full of the goodness arriving on Shatterdome.

When she was informing of her incoming box, she tried not to squeal like a fangirl on that spot. No way she was letting everyone see her squealing and acting like an exciting fangirl! She had to keep up her reputation as a composed and mature woman.

She carefully held back her excitement as she was on her way to pick up her order. Once she took it to her personal room, she opened a box eagerly like a kid received a new shiny toy.

Mako popped a piece of heaven into her mouth. Oh yes, it was indeed worth...

* * *

5. Hot Chocolate.

She held the white porcelain cup with her hands reverently, her cold hands warming by the heat that emitted from the cup.  
Mako was bringing the cup closer to her pink lips.

Hot Bliss on her tongue. A lovely warmth pooled inside her stomach and spread out throughout her cold body as she sipped the hot liquid of heaven.

She closed her eyes in bliss and sighed contentedly. Oh, she love to drink the hot chocolate whenever the weather is chilly especially she spent outside cold and rainy weather.

* * *

6.

Everybody working in the Shatterdome were aware of her addiction to the chocolate.

After all, they saw her frequently smooching on her chocolates in both solid or liquid form everywhere and whatever she was in a mood. Even her drift partner knew, thanks to their drift and memory-sharing.

There's even a rumor that Marshall Stacker's daughter had many hidden caches of the chocolates all over the Shatterdome. They also knew that she hoarded and defended her chocolates possessively like a mama bear protected her cub with a fierce intensity.

It proved true when there was an incident with an unlucky person (or stupid person depending on your view.) happened to be Chunk Hansen.

An incident was, the Shatterdome cafeteria was about running out of the chocolate bars and had only one bar left.

Of course, Mako heard about that and made a run to grab the last bar before someone claimed it.

Much to her chagrin, Chunk already claimed the last bar and smirked at her arrogantly. She narrowed her eyes, and refused to gave up that last bar.

She carefully was thinking a plan on how to get her hand on and take away that holy grail from this Australian bastard.

Then she smiled sweetly which instantly should raise the red flags in Chunk's mind. Of course, Chunk was being arrogant and totally ignored the red flags in his mind.

She was coming forward toward him and whispered low enough for only Chunk can hear her.

They stared in morbid curiosity and fascination as they watched the expressions on the arrogant jeager pilot went from smug to shock. Then he went that shade of red which put the red paint of Crimson Typhoon in shame. A blonde man spluttered in a mixture of indigence, shock and anger.

He nearly shrieked in almost high-pitch voice, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Everyone could hear the embarrassment and outrage in his tone. Chunk flushed in embarrassment as he realized that every single person in the cafeteria heard him.

Mako smirked smugly, shoving her open hand toward him. He just glared at her, then shoved back the chocolate bar into her waiting hand.

He turned around and stormed out of the cafeteria room like a kaiju chasing after him.

Everyone blinked and chattered in surprise and confusion. A japanese woman walked toward her seat calmly and sat front of Raleigh who blinked owlishly. She opened the plastic covering, then proceeded to nibble on a chocolate milk bar happily as if nothing happened at all.

Naturally, they were curious.

In private, they asked him, wanting to know about what Mako told him earlier, and Chunk's face went red, shutting his lips tightly. He told them flatly out that it was none of their darn businesses.

And his father found out by drifting with him next day during the drifting drill. Herc started to bend over, laughing hysterically like a laughing hyena on the steroid. After the drifting drill was over, red-faced Chunk bolted out of the chamber so fast that they thought it was a blur passing by them. They hadn't see the arrogant pilot for a few days. They still had no idea what she told him, apparently she knew something embarrassing about him.

Only his father and Raleigh, judging from what they saw her drifting partner grinned knowingly wherever he saw Chunk around, knew exactly about that conversation between them.

It was indeed scary to see Mako smile sweetly, knowing something embarrassing about you and humiliating you as much as possible.

They were mentally thanking to whoever up in the heaven, she was on their side.

Through they silently made a vow that they stayed out of the way between Mako and the chocolates.


End file.
